Da Avengers Agent
by Banana256
Summary: This a continuation of the story on wattpad, but I will paste past chapters here.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Katherine Samsons P.O.V  
"I should be there in about one hour with the captive, Fury," I reported. I had just finished a rescue mission in Cuba, I was getting one of our spy's that had gotten caught out of the enemy's base. It was the Curca base( AN yes I know that is not a real  
shield enemy but too bad) and I was almost back to base. The spy's name is Agent Cunan, he is new but good. He made a mistake and it was his downfall. Well it was until I swooped in to save the day.

"Alright, when you get back meet me in meeting room 3 to talk about something to do with your way of operations on your missions... Got to go, Over and Out..." Okkk, that was weird...  
Time Skip  
"Were here, we need to get out," I told Cunan. We climbed down the steps and immediately Cunan was swarmed by medical attendants. I limped toward meeting room 3, gosh my leg hurt so bad. When I got there I open the door to find Fury sitting at a table  
withe Avengers...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You guys are so amazingly amazing and awesome Bye Yay You!


	2. 1 Called In

(I know the pic has absolutely nothing to do with the Avengers but it's awesome?)  
Katy's POV  
"Hello Agent Samson, have a seat, I called you on the plane-" Fury was cut off by Clint Barton aka Agent Barton.  
"This is a little girl, what is she doing at Sheild, He had a look on his face that said he didn't like how much respect Fury seemed to be giving and "little girl" compared to the respect he got himself.  
"With all respect that is due agent Barton, what level are you." I asked  
"At what Call of Duty, cause if that's what your as-" this time I cut him off.  
"No i meant what classification level are you here at Sheild."  
"8,"  
"9," I said as I raised my eyebrows. His face went slack with shock. All of the others were smirking, especially Nat. Nat had practically raised me. Very few people know this, but 9 years ago when Natasha escaped from the Red Room she had a little girl  
running right next to her... that little girl was 5 years old, she was taken from her parents by the RR when she was just 18 months and let's just say those were their last moments on earth. That little girl was me Natasha protected from the moment  
I came in they even had her train me. I was supposed to be the " next black widow" but she got us out. She is like my older sister yet my mom and best friend at the same time.  
"As I was saying," Fury tries again," Agent Samson, you may take a seat here," he points to a seat next to him. I walk towards himI sit down and turn toward Nat who is on my right, Fury is on my left at the head of the table. I turn toward her first and  
hug her, wincing, ohhh that hurt. I then turned towards Fury. "Agent report then we will talk."  
"The Agent(see what I did there) is ow in the in infirmary being treated for minor injuries and let's just say I don't think we will ever hear from that base ever again, I took care of it." I smiled as I said that, it had been fun.  
"Ok now you tell me what happened to you specifically, don't think you lucked out and I didn't see you wince when Romonoff hugged." Shoot I was hoping he wouldn't notice. No matter how much they normally respect me and treat me as an equal, whenever I  
get hurt Nat, Hill, Coulson, and even Fury treat me like I'm that damaged 5 year old again.  
"I'm fine I just have maybe a couple bullets In my arm, one in my side, and a slash on my stomach, so basically the usual," Fury and Nat nod, but they still look worried. Though meanwhile the ret of the avengers have there mouths hanging open in surprise  
I don't think the realize how serious I am as an agent. They still and will for a long time see me as a little girl.  
"Alright then on to what I was going to say earlier, you need to work with other people, and before you say you do, you have worked with Natasha, that was only for small missions. You need to work on a team. Here this is what me, hill, and Natasha were  
thinking," at that was when all the Avengers' heads snapped towards Natasha looking at her as if they wanted to yell at her as to what the heck(I do not swear and I never will in this book, I am in middle school I believe I don't really need to be  
speaking like that you may say that's stupid well that's what I think) was going on)," We were thinking that you pcould do missions with them but you wouldn't be an actual Avenger, and before you a say anything, any of you, I am going to take Katy  
to the infirmary with Natasha to get the bullets out and get some stitches on her stomach. The two of us will be back out in abou 20 minutes," and with that Natasha grabbed my arm pulled me up and guided me out of the room with Fury close behind.  
Yay... the infirmary my favorite part of all missions and to repeat yay...

Sorry guys I was too lazy and too busy to update for so long as you can see I have a lot of trouble writing long chapters and I never really will. I will always try but you probably don't agree with me on why a good length for a chapter is. Anyway I'll  
try to update soon! Luv ya all- Han( U R AWESOME!) YAY YOU!


End file.
